


The Unexpected Swap Over

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddles, F/M, Late Night Coffee, Late Night Conversations, Long flight, Slight Flirting, airport, fall asleep together, swap luggage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: Alternate Universe where Peter and Chloe don't know each other and after an 11 hour flight from Cardiff to LA, they end up accidently swapping luggage. When they go to swap it over, they end up having coffee and late night chats. Peter is afraid to let her go home so late and makes her come up to his hotel room. They didn't plan on spending the night together but they did but just as friends. What appeared to be an unexpected swap, actually turned out not too bad.Prompt (Person A and Person B (strangers) accidently swap luggage at airport)





	The Unexpected Swap Over

Chloe had not long ago arrived at the airport for her flight to Los Angeles. She was tired already and it was only 11am. She had been up since 6am finishing the final little bits of packing and made sure she got to the airport a couple hours before the flight. About an hour later, the flight was just about to board, and she gets onto the plane within about 10 minutes and is immediately ushered to her seat to make sure everyone was sat efficiently and quickly. Once everyone was in their seats, another flight attendant made her way up to the front of the plane to go through the safety instructions and any other nessercery information. Chloe closes her eyes for a minute while listening to the woman speaking, she felt exhausted. She hadn't slept very well last night, and this long flight was the last thing she wanted at the moment. She was hoping that she could catch some sleep on the flight, to override the anxiety she felt. Before she knew it, the plane had taken off and they were soon gliding through the air. The next eleven hours was going to be a hell of a long time, but thankfully she had packed a couple of books to get her through the flight. She opened her eyes before looking around the plane, her eyes scanning possibly everything she could, until her eyes came across a lovely dressed oldish man sitting a couple rows in front of her. He was what Chloe would call a "Silver Fox". Thoughts were running through her head, one being 'Why wasn't he sitting in first class'. From what she could tell he was dressed in a suit. She was hoping to see a better view of him throughout the flight, but she didn't think that was possible. He had his eyes closed, and some headphones on so she decided to get a book from the bag between her legs and began reading while listening to David Bowie through her earbuds. About an hour into reading, she was beginning to doze off, her grip on the book was fading, the book falling to her lap when she finally fell asleep. 

3 hours had passed, and she woke up with a start when the plane jolted. The plane had hit some turbulence, which suddenly made Chloe feel very uneasy. She had a fear of flying. This trip wasn’t even going to happen if she wasn't going for a funeral. Her eyes shifted around, most passengers were asleep or indulged in their books. Until then, her eyes turning to the "Silver Fox" who seemed to be asleep too. She wanted to badly know his name, or even to just say hi. She pushed those thoughts out of her mind, before continuing to read again. Later on, maybe about 1 hour later she bumped into the "Silver Fox" when she went to the toilet, he was beautiful, wearing a blue suit, and ray bans, even though it wasn't even the tiniest bit sunny, but he still looked gorgeous. A true Silver Fox. She returned to her seat thinking of the silver fox while she read. 

8 more hours passed rather quick which Chloe was thankful for, she checked her phone and it was close to Midnight. She was tired, and just wanted to get to her hotel as soon as possible. As she walked from the plane to the baggage claim, she saw the adorable looking Silver Fox walking a few people ahead of her but still didn't make any contact or even put her eyes his way. She stood a few metres away from him at the baggage carousel and waited for her luggage grabbing what she thought was her case and taking off towards the TAXI bay, trying to get away from the silver fox, whose name she still had no idea of, before she possibly did something she regretted. She got into a cab and told the cabby to drive to her hotel and soon she was on the road.

Once she arrived at the hotel, she made her way up to her room, and went through the bar fridge, immediately going for the small shot sized vodka bottle and downed it in one go. ‘I needed that’ she thought to herself as she sat on the bed. It had been a long day and she was exhausted. All she wanted was to just have a shower, get in her comfy pyjamas and get into bed, and sleep before heading to her family's place tomorrow. It was now a little after midnight, so she decided she should probably have that shower now. Airports and long flights always made her feel icky. 

After her shower, she felt so much better, towel wrapped around her tight. Her favourite pyjamas and gown were in her suitcase. Humming along to a song she had heard at the airport that afternoon, she went to unzip her suitcase but when she opened it, she stood there, dumbfounded and confused. Something about this was very wrong. She looks down to the contents of the case. Jeans, black slacks, a couple of t-shirts, a laptop, keys, and a journal and a couple of books. Great! Some strangers luggage in her hotel room and her luggage in some strangers hotel room. ‘How could you be so careless’ Chloe told herself before throwing herself on the bed. After a while, she began to look at the case and see if she could find any identification and she finally found the tag. 

The identification tag read:  
P. Capaldi  
P.Capaldi01@gmail.com 

Thankfully there was a phone number too. She would ring it shortly after a drink. 

Meanwhile, Peter had arrived at his hotel, and he was beyond exhausted. All he wanted was to shower and get into bed and sleep before the convention in the morning. So, he headed into the bathroom, soaking his aching body under the water. He needed rest and get ready for the long day he had to get through tomorrow. After his shower, he laid on top of the covers of the bed in the robe the hotel had provided for him. Just as he felt himself begin to nod off to sleep, his phone startled him back awake. He jumps up alert, running to his coat draped over the armchair answering it immediately. 

“This is Peter…” his tired voice said. 

Chloe was surprised the owner of the suitcase finally answered after a few rings. Peter, what a wonderful name, and a deep Scottish accent to match. So far, everything was good.  
“Hello, Peter. My name is Chloe. Would you be any chance be the P. Capaldi identified on a blue and white TravelPro suitcase picked up from Baggage Claim 7 at LA International Airport?” Chloe replied.

Silence. Chloe almost hear Peter’s frown. “Erm, yes I am. Why?” 

“Well, it seems that I may have picked up your luggage by mistake.” 

“Really…?”, after a moment of movement, Peter laughed “Well that’s interesting then. Are you Chloe Janice Matthews?” 

“Yes, that’s me. Would you like to swap our luggage back?” 

“Sounds good. I am staying at Sheraton Gateway. Are you anywhere nearby?” Peter asked. 

“I am about 15 minutes away from there.” Chloe responded. 

“Meet you there then.” Peter laughed. 

Within a couple seconds Chloe was on her way to Peter’s hotel. About 10 minutes after she left her phone beeped. It was a text from Peter. 

Peter: I noticed you left your number when you called. So, I just wanted to let you know to meet me down at the restaurant downstairs from the hotel. It will be easier, you won’t get lost then :)

Chloe: Thanks for the heads up! Be there soon. 

After 5 minutes, she opens the door of the hotel’s restaurant, causing the bell to ring alerting the person behind the counter. Chloe rolled the suitcase into the restaurant and found herself staring into the blue eyes of the Silver Fox she saw at the airport only that afternoon! Oh my god! This couldn’t be happening. He was wearing the same clothes that he was earlier only with no top coat, just a waistcoat, white shirt, and black slacks. She approached him at the table and noticed he had already ordered himself a coffee. Peter looks up from his coffee, Chloe stands by the booth, he laughs, put down his coffee, stood up and held out his hand. 

“You must be Chloe.” He grinned, his Scot accent really coming through. 

“And you must be Peter…” she giggled, shaking his hand and he didn’t seem to recognise her, but he said something that told her that he did. 

“Can I just say, you seem familiar. Have I seen you somewhere before?” Peter asked. 

“I was the one that kept looking at you during the flight…” Chloe said blushing. 

Peter couldn’t help but giggle at Chloe’s comment. “Oh, that was you. I thought you knew looked familiar.” 

She handed over his case and he handed over hers. “I fear I must apologize, Peter. I was in such a hurry to get to the hotel, that I just grabbed the first suitcase that looked like mine.” Chloe explained. 

Peter completely dismissed it. “It’s fine, dear. I mean, they look exactly the same.” 

“Well thank you for understanding.” Chloe responded. 

“As a thank you, can I buy you some coffee or something since it’s like…” he pauses looking at his watch, “Nearly 1am.” He finished. 

“Um, I couldn’t... you really don’t have to do that.” Chloe responded. 

“I insist, Chloe.” He demanded, not even giving her a choice now. 

Peter called the waiter over immediately and he ordered himself another cup of coffee and one for Chloe too. A little while later, the waiter returned with the two mugs of coffee and placed them on the table. 

“So, Chloe, what brings you to America?” Peter started the conversation.

“A funeral actually.” Chloe admitted, with a frown. “What about you?” 

“A convention.” He replied hesitant, almost worried. 

“Oh yeah, you’re on that BBC show? The one that’s been running for 50+ years, right?” Chloe said.

“Yep that’s me. We are about to start filming the new season, so it’s convention time. Honestly, I hate it sometimes… but it’s fun too, I get to travel around the world on a big poncy plane” he laughs before taking a sip of his coffee. 

He lifts his head, revealing his top lip was coated in coffee. Chloe giggled. 

“What?” he said with a face that Chloe could only describe as “confused owl”. 

“Your lip.” She hinted.

He had finally realized and wiped his lip rather quickly. “How embarrassing!” he grinned and then fell into a fit of laughter. 

“Peter, do you always act this cute?” Chloe said, but then quickly threw a hand over her mouth, embarrassed that she even said that. 

Peter couldn’t hide how embarrassed he was. His cheeks blushed a bright pink. He had no idea what to reply. “Um, Chloe, I am sorry. You completely lost me there. I don’t know what to say.” Peter said. 

“Oh, Peter I am sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.” She said slapping her hand. 

“Don’t be silly. I am the one that was acting pathetic.” Peter grinned. 

“Well, Peter, if you don’t mind me saying you really are a real Silver Fox.” Chloe smiled at him. 

“Silver Fox?” he questioned, obviously confused. 

“A handsome grey-haired man.” Chloe said with a smile. 

Suddenly he’s smiling too. 

Chloe suddenly shivers, not having brought a coat. Peter wanted more than anything to offer her his coat, but he didn’t bring his either. He finished his coffee quickly, standing up coming to Chloe’s side. 

“You okay?” she asked. 

“Yeah. Never better. But you’re not. You are cold and it’s getting late. I am going to take you upstairs to my hotel room…” He offered, before going to pay his bill. 

What Chloe said next stopped him in his tracks. 

“Peter, honestly, I should head back to my hotel. I have to be up early to go to my families place tomorrow.” Chloe said standing up taking her bag to her side.

Peter turns around suddenly. “We will talk in a minute.” He warned before handing the waiter way more money then what the bill was. 

He returns to the table where Chloe was still standing, grabs hold of his case and grabbed her arm and lead her outside. It was cold outside immediately making Chloe cling to Peter’s side as he was literally radiating body heat. He smiled down at her, meeting her eyes, as she shivered. Before she could say another word, Peter had been dragging her upstairs mumbling what Chloe understood as “We will freeze out here.” Before she knew it, they were standing outside Peter’s hotel room while Peter searched his clothes for the room before finally finding it and unlocking the door. Chloe hesitated walking in, but she made an “oof” sound when Peter pulled her inside. He’s smiling at her then, and she wants to kiss him… but tries to avoid even the thought of it. Peter approaches her and offers her a little bottle of shot sized alcohol, but she declines, watching him down the little shot bottle of single malt scotch.

“Peter, what are we doing?” she asks. 

“Well I invited you up here… I don’t feel entirely comftable with sending you home this time of the morning and since my room was upstairs I thought I'd be a gentleman.” Peter admitted, his head drooping.

“Aw, well Peter, I understand your concern. But I really don’t want to intrude on you…” Chloe said. 

“You really wouldn’t be… honestly. It would be my honour to look after you… ha, oh my god, sorry, that was my dad side coming out.” Peter laughed at himself. 

“Oh, you’re a father?” Chloe said now intrigued. 

“Take a seat.” Peter said offering a seat.

Chloe sits down, and Peter sits beside her and placing an arm behind her head, so that it was resting on the back of the sofa. They spent a couple hours talking about their families, their jobs, basically everything. Peter had been talking and Chloe had gone quiet, Peter looked down at her, and noticed she had fallen asleep against his shoulder. He moved slightly and pulled her down onto his chest, placing an arm around her and placing the blanket that was across the back of the sofa over both of them before kissing her forehead. He knew he would pay for this in the morning, his back giving him hell, but he didnt have a care in the world, he was comftable and that's all he seemed to care about. 

Peter was glad their luggage had been swapped otherwise he would have never met this wonderful girl named Chloe Janice Matthews. He closed his eyes, and thanked the heavens, or lord or gods or whatever for this happening and then soon fell asleep only to have to get up in 3 hours’ time to go across LA to a convention…

Who knew swapping bags over at the airport could have such a happy ending…? 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> If you possibly would want to know what happens when Chloe and Peter wake up leave a comment?


End file.
